<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty and... Sweet. by ekzxo (2870)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300055">Salty and... Sweet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo'>ekzxo (2870)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, Fluff, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Merman Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol is nowhere to be found in their summer cottage, Junmyeon assumes a foolish round of hide and seek, definitely not a mermaid in the bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — Merfolk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salty and... Sweet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge #2 Merfolk for TinySparks! This is for leader jun on his departure and birthday! It's thrilling to write &lt;1k so do enjoy the (playful and lighthearted, maybe crack) reading journey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The quaint cottage with a charming blue door is in the heart of Pismo Beach. Its rustic interior and massive windows make this place a second home for Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Most of all, the couple cherises the rippling sound of waves from the nearby ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon arrives later than he would like because his schedule didn't work in his favor the way Chanyeol's did. Chanyeol has been here for a handful of days now, mostly informing Junmyeon on the stock of the fridge and the cool, but pleasant weather. Junmyeon has woken up one of the three days with Chanyeol whining about a strange ruckus in the midnight - which is probably all in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the past three summers, the wind chimes greet him with their song. He is not all that surprised when he opens the door without a key; typical of that boyfriend of his to leave the door unlocked in a neighborhood that they are still a bit unfamiliar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol, I'm finally here!" Junmyeon chirps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there's no response, he finds himself getting a bit disappointed, mostly because he texted Chanyeol an hour ago and assumed he'd greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's shoes are by the door and the radio by the fridge plays faintly. As he creeps further into the home, he hears the faucet running and no longer has to pout because his boyfriend is safe and preoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon quickly swings the bathroom door open, only to hear an ear piercing screech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH!" Junmyeon's reaction follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is a witness of another person in the bathtub. Not just anybody, but a stranger with specks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>glitter</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his cheekbones and pointy bone structures at the sides of his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who — or maybe I should ask — what are you? And where is my Chanyeol?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's unkind. And... He's getting more salt water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need more salt water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is aware of Chanyeol's car in the driveway. He must be fetching water from the ocean nearby. He supposes it answers Junmyeon's concerns, but not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are here because?" He asks instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol is—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got the salt!" Chanyeol shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon catches beads of sweat dripping down his face and patches of sweat stains by his underarms and back. He notes the way Chanyeol carries a bag full of tablestalt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, dear that's not the salt I meant," Sehun muters with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Junmyeon's turn to frown. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Hey Jun!" Chanyeol leans down to peck his lips then pulls off with a grin. "Look, a mermaid washed up on shore on the first day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing in the tub clears its throat, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merman</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't think to tell me this?" They've talked occasionally this week, why hadn't Chanyeol mentioned something this serious? Then again, he wouldn't believe it. But right here, right now, he is forced to believe it. A human fish is really in their summer home's tub. "God, Chanyeol!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Chanyeol frowns and begins to kneel down, opening the containers of salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take him back into the water, right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… we've been getting along. I can't bring him back just yet. Listen, I was looking for baby crabs and he just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighs. They're here for a month and what will they be doing for the time being? Taking care of a fish in a tub? That's not how he planned his summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun this is Junmyeon, my boyfriend. Junmyeon, this is Sehun, Mr. Merman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the polite person he is, he flashes him a gentle smile. "Have either of you eaten yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shake their heads with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, Junmyeon retreats into the kitchen and prepares something. As he makes a small meal, he hears the pair in the distance, bursting in fits of laughter every now and then. Junmyeon won't take this away from Chanyeol, not yet at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't how I expected my first dinner here with you to be," Junmyeon says with a nervous laugh while he places the food out on a mini fold out table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this, Junmyeon?" Sehun asks quietly while struggling to use the chopsticks to swirl the spaghetti noodles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seafood pasta — I mean, not actually seafood but!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be shallow now," Chanyeol teases. "He still eats some marine life. You do know what a food chain is, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumyeon nods embarrassedly and shoves the fork in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol begins to feed Sehun and to Junmyeon's surprise, it actually doesn't bother him. Sehun makes a satisfied squeal when he chews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adds, "I had to teach him how to use utensils but he's still having a hard time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else have you two been doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol's taught me how to play word and mind boggling games and shared music with me. He's very humorous too. He's also told me bout you and said you're not that funny but I'd probably laugh. Tell me something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon takes his opportunity when Chanyeol feeds him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does a dolphin say when they're confused?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun raises his eyebrows in anticipation. Chanyeol scoffs in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you be more pacific?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun drops his arms over the tub and bangs his head against the edge, laughing like a mad merman. Junmyeon feels warmth in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later into the night, though the bathroom is small, Chanyeol grabs an inflated air mattress from the bedroom and plants it in the center of the space. And though its been just a few hours, Junmyeon understands Chanyeol's fondness for Sehun because he's caught it too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>